


Why?

by imthetitanic



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Jody to Bobby upon learning of his death and subsequent ghostliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Why wasn't I invited to your bedside  
When you had time left to live?  
Why did they burn your body before  
I had a chance to say goodbye?  
Why did you kiss me that day  
And never come back?  
How could you not come back?  
I waited for you to return,  
Though I knew it wasn't going to happen,  
I waited for you to return.  
Even when you were a spirit  
(Really? Running from a reaper?)  
You didn't come for me.  
You never came for me.  
I doubt you ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love comments!


End file.
